einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Jackson II
Is a member of the CSU. Appearance At Character Creation A drooling buffoon who insists on being called a knight. Has fine long brown hair and blue eyes. Current, Out of Armour Wearing a Cape and Crown worthy of a Baron. He has wings on his back. In Armour A man in a standard MCP-I with a heavy industrial exoskeleton over it. The left leg of the exoskeleton is wire frame and quite tough. There are jump jets on the back. His helmet looks like an knights helmet He is wielding a weapon that resembles a cross between sword, spear, and laser rifle. He has a shield made from a drop pod door in his off hand, which has a camera on the front and a datapad on the back acting as a viewing screen, and the White Circle of Algis inscribed on the front. On his shield are Nordic Runes scrawled over it and Celeritate Et Indignatio is scrawled over the center of the shield. Riding Draco the Alot, which is a creature that kind of looks like a cross between a bear, a yak and a pug. It is wearing a space suit, armour made from locker doors, and a saddle. There's a motorized turret on Draco's saddle, built from a gauss rifle modified to be belt fed. Personal Information A knight from an abandoned world with a C14 level of technology, who has been kidnapped and sent to the Paracelsus' Sword as a joke. Speaks in what he considers a "regal voice". Is otherwise apparently a completely forgettable character devoid of note. Information so far revealed: He lived as a sell sword with his wife and child. He was knighted for some reason and decided to join a Lord as a personal knight. He got taken from his home in the middle of the night while sleeping...some beer may have been involved. will: His stuff goes to the Common Soldiers' Union on his death, this includes Draco the Alot. After Lurker Sir Jackson II partners up with Christopher, kidnaps D'usse de Cognac, and lures STEPHEN HAWKING into coming to orgyverse. With their ship loaded full of booze, alots, and several pocket dimension remotes, the group sets off together in order to spread knowledge of STEPHEN HAWKING, get into many catgirl orgies, increase their dakka, and ultimately find Catgirl Prime. Many decades later one of the base units for their pocket dimensions is examined as part of routine maintenance. They open up the pocket dimension itself and find an ecosystem of inbred feral catgirls hunting herds of alots across fields of barley. The other pocket universes contain a variety of objects, many of which are alien in nature, as well as a photo album, mostly holding Polaroid images of genitalia, weapons, and weapons alongside genitalia, only broken up by a small assortment of pictures depicting unknown planets and alien lifeforms. The fate of the crew is unknown, and none of their pocket dimensions have been used in many years. Attributes Has knowledge of how a Gauss Rifle works. Wings on back Increased strengfth Resistant to physical trauma Inventory Armor *MCP-I *Industrial Exosuit **Jump Rocket Pack mounted to back **1 wireframe leg, unusually tough *Drop pod door shield (Ablative coating, built in camera and datapad, White Circle of Algis) **Protects well from Laser Rifle and shrapnel, might stop a Gauss Rifle round. Weapons *Multi role weapon MK II 120/120 *Alot mounted Gauss Rifle turret 10/??? **Aims where Alot looks, fires when Alot bites on trigger. **Can also be aimed manually or remote controlled like a normal turret. **Belt fed * 4 Assault rifles from Trinity 3 + Ammo *Mythril Penetrator (30 cm bayonet) **Wrist-mounted *1 Canine Synthflesh Gunner Bot **Modified to accept remote audio commands and transmit a video feed. Name "Gus" inscribed on side in illuminated script, all giant and fancy and curly. A dignified portrait under the name, complete with him smoking a pipe and quoting a line from Plato's Symposium: "If only there were a way to start a city or an army made up of lovers and the boys they love." * 2 daggers forged by Jim Pets *Draco the Alot **space suit **lockerplate armour **Saddle **Smells like peaches Other crap *Batteries *Plastic coated metal? *Ale *Nuts and bolts *Random tools *Crown worth of Baron *Cape worth of Baron *Binoculars *Wooden plate *Small tin box filled with low value coins *Several articles of rancid laundry *Coffee maker *Office supplies *A strange machine; It's quite large, maybe three feet wide and 2 tall with a square central section and two circular lobes coming out of either side. The only controls are a button and a knob with numbers 1 to 10. (Christmas Party 2013) Not equipped *Lockerplate armour *MCP-I Mission History Last Levelup: 27 Mission 25 Mission 27 +5 End, +5 Common sense Category:CSU Member